


Anything You Want!

by lightofdaye



Series: Humpathon 2014 Drabbles [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Divorce, Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Stockings, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2606837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Astoria's story is told in those three repeated words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything You Want!

**Author's Note:**

> For Nearlyconscious for Humpathon2014. Prompt: "Blaise/Astoria/Pansy - anything you want: You can't control the threesome."

“Anything you want,” Draco had said to her, trying to make amends after a fight. Astoria had responded that she wanted a divorce. To her very great surprise, Blaise and Pansy had ended up on her side during the split rather than his.

“Anything you want,” Pansy said when she’d needed a place to stay after the split and Astoria (Greengrass, again not Malfoy) ended up staying in her guest room for over a year, trying to put her life back together.

“Anything you want?” Blaise said, seeing her look of envy as he and Pansy returned from the club’s dance floor, their fingers still intertwined. This time to she hesitates, but there is a smirk on Blaise’s face and hungry look in Pansy’s eyes. They already knew what she wanted.

She was the centre of the attention when they returned to Blaise’s master bedroom. That wasn’t the same as being in control. Blaise’s and Pansy’s hands and mouths were all over her. As she moaned and writhed under their attentions she could barely concentrate enough to wonder if they’d done this before. Blaise, at least seemed to have thought about it; at length. His voice was low and huskily but there was no mistaking the authority in it and his instructions stripped them all down quickly, leaving Astoria in nothing but the black stockings that he insisted she keep on.

Pansy’s voice was less calm, she was positively eager, whispering filthy things into Astoria’s ear as she knelt between Blaise’s legs and wrapped her lips around his thick cock. Pansy combed her fingers through Astoria’s blonde hair, brushing it back from her face so Blaise could see Astoria struggle to take all of him into her mouth, while they both whispered encouragement to her.

Blaise’s cock was slick and shiny with drool and pre-come when Astoria was finished with him. They urged her to her feet and placed her against the wall. Her legs spread, her arms braced against it. She trembled in anticipation as Blaise stepped up behind her.

“Astoria, can I..? Please.” Pansy said softly, kneeling between her legs, failing to keep the hope from her voice.

“Anything you want,” Astoria gasped and Pansy eagerly buried her face in Astoria’s quim. Her hands squeezing and separating Astoria’s arse cheeks. Pansy’s tongue flashed over her cunt and swirled over her clit, even as Blaise’s cock pushed into her arse. 

Strong arms wrapped around her middle and then strong hands cupped her tits, as Blaise smoothly pushed his cock in and out of her. Astoria lost control, her arms weakening, she was only held up by her friends. Her mouth open, moaning in wordless pleasure.

Pansy couldn’t say anything with her tongue still hard at work, but Blaise’s face nestled in her hair and whispered in her ear. Telling her how good she was. How beautiful. How much they both loved fucking her. How much they loved her. 

Astoria came to the sound of him promising to do anything she wanted.


End file.
